


[Podfic] Bitch

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Bones complaining about his loving ex-wife.  *Links now fixed.*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652293) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



Done for Kaige68's birthday. Please forgive the sniffle and slight garble near the end; allergies are kicking me hard this year.

  
[Download MP3 on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fq62t1d730e50ry/Bitch.mp3)

 

P.S. If you are trying to place my accent, it's Texan.

 

Sorry, I did not realize I effed up.


End file.
